


I'm your Doctor, Mr Palmer

by Wiccan507



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Doctor Mick Rory, Drugged Ray, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 07:05:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8362270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiccan507/pseuds/Wiccan507
Summary: Ray didn’t get injured often, but when he did it was usually due to an exploding piece of tech. Which meant he usually ended up drugged and in the burn unit with an unhappy husband.





	

Ray didn’t get injured often, but when he did it usually ended up being a doozy.

Today, he’d been in his workshop tinkering with a new piece of equipment when it had exploded. He’d ended up with pieces of metal embedded in his arm and minor burns to his hands, thankfully Felicity had just happened to be visiting him at the same time and heard the explosion.

Now, he was lying in a hospital bed drugged up to his eyes in the burn ward after having the shards from his arm removed. Felicity was tapping away at her phone beside him, and he rolled his head to look at her.

“You’re so pretty.” The phone was dropped into her lap, and Felicity looked up at him, amusement covering her face.

“You’re so high.”

She really was so pretty, and they used to be so good together, “Why didn’t we work out Felicity?”

“I was in love with someone else.”

“Oliver! He’s such a great guy, you know, he’s a great mayor. Can you keep a secret?”

“Yes.”

“I know I’m not supposed to say, but I voted for him. I walked right in and ticked his box.”

“Well, don’t worry, I won’t tell Oliver.”

“You’re the best; he’s so lucky to have you. You’re so lucky to have you.”

“I’m lucky to have me?”

“Yes! You’re lucky to have yourself because you’re so great to be around.” A throat was cleared from the door, and he and Felicity turned to look at the person standing there. A very large man was standing there, and Ray couldn’t stop himself from staring at the Doctor.

The Doctor walked further into the room and stopped beside him before looking over at Felicity, “How is he?”

“Very high.”

“Thank you for bringing him in.” Ray couldn’t stop staring at the Doctor; he was just so beautiful.

“It was nothing. I’ve always wondered what a drugged up Ray would be like.”

The Doctor turned his attention to him, and his eyes widened as he got a good look at the man’s eyes, “Mr Palmer, do you know where you are?”

“Heaven.” There was a giggle from beside him, but he didn’t want to stop looking at the Doctor, so he ignored it.

“I’m sorry?”

“I have to be in heaven otherwise why would you be here?”

“I’m here because I’m Doctor Rory and you’re in the burn unit.”

“You’re so beautiful.” There was more giggling beside him, and he waved his hand towards the noise to try and stop it. This was very serious business.

“Mr Palmer, do you understand who I am?”

“The most beautiful man I’ve ever seen.”

“I’m your Doctor.”

“The Love Doctor?” The giggling beside him had turned into full laughter, and there was a red blush at the edge of the Doctors collar, and he wanted to see where it started.

“Mr Palmer, I’m going to check your hands now.”

“You can check whatever you want and call me Ray.”

“I’ll stick with Mr Palmer.”

Ray opened his mouth to reply, but Felicity beat him to it, “Don’t you want to use his full name?”

“Not right now, no.” The Doctor refused to look at him and kept his attention focused firmly on Ray’s hands.

“My full name? Oh my god, what’s my full name, Felicity? Felicity, tell me!”

Doctor Rory looked up from his hands and levelled a very stern glare at Felicity, “Don’t tell him.”

“I’m not allowed to tell you, Doctor's orders.” She brushed some of the hair away from his forehead, and he smiled at her. There was a slight pinch to his finger, and he jerked his hand away from Doctor Rory. The man glared at him and dragged his hand back towards him, “Doctor Rory, please let her tell me. Why won’t you let her tell me?”

“Because I’m mad at you.”

That was a strange thing for his Doctor to say. Why would he be mad at him? Unless it was because he was inappropriate, “I’m sorry I flirted with you, I didn’t mean anything by it. I just think you’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen in my life and I didn’t mean to make you mad.”

Felicity sighed beside him and put her hand over the Doctors and Ray felt a rush of jealousy flood his chest at her being allowed to touch him, “Just forgive him. You know you’re going to anyway.”

He tried to make his eyes as wide as possible and stared at the man, “Please forgive me. Pretty please.” The Doctor was completely ignoring him in favour of talking to Felicity, and Ray tried wiggling his fingers to get the Doctor's attention, but the man didn’t even look at his hands, “He doesn’t even know who I am.”

“I do! I do! You’re Doctor Rory, my Doctor and the only person I ever want to be my Doctor ever again.” The man rolled his eyes at his declaration, but Ray couldn’t imagine not seeing this man ever again. All he wanted to do was hold the man’s hand for the rest of his life.

“His hands will be fine, but he’s got second-degree burns on his palms. Thankfully, there only small burns so I’m just gonna treat and wrap them, but other than that the idiot should be okay.” This Doctor was not a very professional at all and Ray pulled his hand free to wag his finger at the man, “It’s not very doctory to call someone an idiot.”

Doctor Rory moved around the room and checked the drawers of a cart before pulling it over to the side of the bed, “No, but it’s very husbandy.”

He grabbed Felicity’s arm and pulled her closer to him, and his best friend tried to pull her arm free as he shouted, “I have a husband! Felicity, did you hear that? I have a husband! I bet he’s the most beautiful person in the world.”

There was a large smile taking over Felicity’s face, and she looked between him and the Doctor before focusing on his face, “Well, you sure seem to think so, Ray.” The Doctor was rubbing something into his hand, and he let himself enjoy the feeling as he turned to look at his best friend. She was already looking at him, and he smiled up at her as she stroked a hand over his cheek.

“He’s probably really smart do you think he’s really smart Felicity?”

“I think he’s very smart, Ray.”

“Do you think he loves me?” The hands on his slipped up his wrist, and he heard a quiet apology from the Doctor before the man started wrapping a bandage around his hand. Felicity carded her fingers through his hair and made eye contact with the Doctor, “I don’t know, what do you think Doctor Rory, do you think his husband loves him?” The room fell into silence as Ray pushed into the fingers in his hair and Felicity waited for his answer.

“I don’t think he’s ever loved anyone more,” It was spoken so quietly that Ray almost missed it. He turned his head to Doctor Rory, not caring that Felicity could no longer get to his hair because he had to know about his husband, “And I think that when his best friend called him from the ER to tell him that his husband had been in an explosion he had to be pulled out of surgery because his hands wouldn’t stop shaking from how scared he was.”

His eyes were wider than they’d ever been and he knew they were welling up, but he couldn’t believe someone would love him that much, “Wow, he must love me more than everything.”

“He does. He’s really not sure what he’d do without you.” There was a thumb brushing over his wrist, and he thought he should pull his hand away knowing he had a husband, but it didn’t feel like the right thing to do.

“Oh man, I gotta tell him I’m sorry. He must be so frightened not knowing if I’m okay.”

“He knows, Ray, he’s fine. You don’t need to worry about him.”

“No, I do, because he’s my husband and he’s so scared, and I don’t want him to be scared just over me, not when he loves me so much.” He pulled his hand out of his Doctors and tried to force himself into a sitting position. Warm hands pressed against his shoulders and the slight pressure got him to lie back down, “Ray, calm down, he’s used to you blowing yourself up, it’s likely one of the reasons he decided to work in the burn unit.”

“He did that for me. So, he can save me?”

“Yeah, but don’t tell him I told you.”

“I promise.”

“Can you get some sleep for me?”

“Will my husband be here when I wake up?”

“I promise he will be.”

            When Ray woke up, his throat felt like he’d eaten sand paper and he felt like a100 boulders were falling on his head. The room was dark when he opened his eyes, and he could feel a pressure on his shoulder when he tried to turn over. Someone groaned, and he patted the head of the person to try and soothe them.

“You okay?”

“Mick?”

“Yeah?”

“Where am I?”

“Hospital.” There was a tenseness to his husband's voice and the explosion suddenly rushed to the front of his mind and stroked his thumb over Mick's cheek.

“Right, the explosion.”

“How much do you remember?”

“Erm, I got blown up. Then Felicity talking to me, then Len shouting at me about glass and damage, then not much after that.”

“I didn’t think you would. You were pretty out of it.” Mick stroked fingers through his hair, and Ray leant forward to kiss the man he loved.

“Have you been here long?”

Mick pulls Ray's hands into his own and strokes a thumb over the bandages, “I treated you.”

“You should have let one of the nurses do it, I’m sure you said something about an important surgery.”

“Nope, there was nothing more important today,” His husband presses a kiss to each of his hands and then another one to his lips, “Please, don’t scare me like that again.”

“I’m so sorry. I’m not even sure where I went wrong with-”

“It’s okay, just- I can’t lose you, Ray.”

“You won’t. I know how much I love you and how much it would hurt to lose you, and I could never put you through that.”

“Good. I finished my shift an hour ago want me to take you home?”

“No, please, leave me here. Of course, I want to go home with you.” They had one last kiss before Mick left the room to get Ray discharged and Ray let himself relax into the hospital bed. There was a quiet beeping coming from beside him, and he realised that someone had bought his phone for him. Very carefully holding it in his hand, he cringed at the mass amount of calls and texts from his family and friends. Most of them were shouting at him for not wearing protective gear, and some of them were worried about him. The most recent one from Felicity, though, just confused the hell out of him.

_Well, Mr Rory-Palmer, do you still think you’re in heaven?_

What in the hell did that mean?


End file.
